lastresortxfandomcom-20200214-history
Member Requests
Below are some characters our members have requested: ''The Blaine Octuplets '''AGE' 17 HOUSE Former house is up to you. STATUS See under "basics." SIDE Up to you. BASICS A set of octuplets was born to the Blaine family. See Adrian Blaine's History for complete details. General Info: All the octuplets are aged 17 and will be 18 in December. They are all freshly out of Hogwarts and what they do now is completely up to you. Persephone Ceres Blaine - Her general personality is that of a troublemaker and she loves to annoy her siblings. She tends to get along with her brother Bacchus. The two of them love causing problems for their siblings. Bacchus Alexander Blaine - He is a former Gryffindor. His general personality is to live externally, loving indulgences such as alcohol, sex, etc. He is also a bit of a troublemaker along with his sister, Persephone. The two of them love causing problems for their siblings. Janus Blaine - This is the only one of the octuplets who was never created, so he is also the most open for creative input. However, I've always thought of him as conniving and two-faced (as his name suggests). The middle name is up to you. History is also up to you, though I feel he was probably best suited to Slytherin house while he was still in school. Eris Alexis Blaine - This character is technically not up for grabs. She was created by Sarah (see side-bar), but has since gone away as Sarah lost interest in playing her. If you are completely desperate to play as her or need her character for something, contact and discuss it with Sarah. Her old character sheet can be found by clicking Eris' name. Aether Hephaestus Blaine - Click his name for any details; however, following graduation, Aether fell off the map a bit due to his anti-regime sentiments. See this thread for a conversation/confrontation between him and his sister, Isis, concerning his disappearance. PLAY-BY Play-bys are open within reason. Please check out the profiles of the currently created octuplets, Adrian, Isis, and Diana, for an idea of family basics. OTHER Contact Jordan here. ''Deputy Headmaster/mistress _____ ______ '''AGE' Up to you. HOUSE It's your decision. STATUS Citizen. SIDE It's preferable the deputy headmaster/mistress is a Death Eater or at least on the side of the regime. BASICS S/he is the deputy headmaster/mistress. Everything else is up to you. PLAY-BY Open. OTHER Contact Jen for more information. ''Williams, Layla '''AGE' 11 HOUSE Slytherin STATUS Citizen, student SIDE If your desired character is a member of either the Order of the Phoenix, SAVIOR, or the Death Eaters, here is where you state so. If he is striving to be part of either, you can say so here as well. If he is not a member but does actively help when needed, you can put *group name here* supporter. If he's neutral or on his own side or you even have an idea for your own group, you can state so here as well. BASICS Layla is Trevor's youngest daughter and is a daddy's girl to a fault rather than to her benefit. (See here for basic information, though consider her actual birth year is 2000, not 2003. Please note, if you want to change anything, ask me. I'm not opposed to changing some details. Also note the character is open, but we have another member who used the same account name.) PLAY-BY Younger pictures of Kristin Dunst. OTHER Contact Jen or feel free to leave a message in the "Guest Relations" board if you are not a member. We need her as I do not wish to NPC her for the kidnapping plot we have coming up. ''--------, --------'' AGE Mid 20s+ HOUSE Attended Salem Institute STATUS American Citizen SIDE Isis BASICS It's up to you what the characters' histories are, but at some point in the past year they met Evie when she was setting up a cell for Isis in Salem, MA. PLAY-BY Open OTHER Contact Summer for more information. ''Redmond, ----- -----'' AGE Between 27-32. HOUSE Either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Or, well, if it suits him, something else? STATUS This is where I'm open to ideas, which I shall describe below. SIDE Essentially, not Alistair's. That's as specific as I'll give you. It's really at your digression. BASICS Let's call him Sarge for now (but please don't use that name, I don't find it very good). Sarge and Alistair are cousins, on Alliecat's mother's side - making Sarge's father a pureblood. Who his mother is, I'll leave up to you. They grew up around each other. On a basic level, Sarge and Alistair cannot stand each other. As to why and how they interact, I'll give some options. One options can be that Sarge is a DE, and finds Alistair's side of the family disgusting due to the fact that Al's father was a muggle-born. He finds Alistair an embarrassment, and they do not see eye-to-eye. If he catches Alistair in a tricky situation of iffy legality (like he often does), that could become very interesting. Another option is that he is in a similar line of work, possible another hunter, or hunter of something else. Or he could be a thief. If you take this option, they could be flung together due to Syndicate ties. Or out in the field. They could potentially be rivals with this option. Either options leave openings for blackmail, arguments, fights, and threats. PLAY-BY I have a couple people in mind that I've been juggling. Tom Brooke and Josh Stewart II. I will take others, but I'd prefer someone who vaguely looks like they could resemble Sondre Lerche, just more... less than savory. OTHER Contact Quinn for more information. I haven't looked to see if a spot is open, however, Alistair (biologically speaking) most likely got his Metamorphmagi status from his mother. It's possible that his cousin would also be one. ''King, Adaline '''AGE' 29 HOUSE Ravenclaw STATUS Either a slave or a fugitive SIDE Open BASICS Ada is a muggle-born witch of great intelligence and prior to the takeover, she worked for the Ministry as an Arithmancy expert. She met Sezja when the girls were both first years, on a trip to Russia with her family. They continued a life-long correspondence and friendship. When Sezja expressed interest in leaving Russia in 2008, Ada invited her to come live with her in London. However, when the takeover initially happened, she wrote to Sezja that she shouldn't come after all. Shortly thereafter, Ada was arrested as a muggleborn and cast into slavery. She spent several years working in Puxley, then was sold to a private owner in January of 2011. Sezja came to London and joined SAVIOR largely because she was searching for Ada, and only just learned that she was sold in January (but not to whom.) Any details aside from these are entirely up to the player. PLAY-BY Open OTHER Contact Victoria here. Any interest would be very appreciated, so don't hesitate to message me with comments/questions/etc at any time!